Luigi (SMG4)
Luigi is the younger brother of Mario and one of the two deuteragonists of the Australian adult-animated web series SMG4 (alongside Meggy Spletzer). He serves as the person who prefers trying to peacefully solve problems (often they don't work out, while Mario rushes on, using violence as his method of doing things. Luigi is frequently maltreated and humiliated by his peers, most notably Mario which is a running gag throughout the series. Personality Unlike the other characters in the franchise, Luigi is much nicer and open-minded who uses common sense more than his allies and enemies alike and is usually very cheerful, willing to help others, and full of enthusiasm. While he is smarter than Mario, sometimes even he does some stupid acts himself. Similar to his Nintendo counterpart, he is very cowardly, as he is deathly afraid of ghosts and just the sight of them is enough to scream and run in fear, unless his brother or his friends are in serious danger and must act to save the day. Unlike his canon version, this Luigi's cowardice is exaggerated to the point he is afraid of Goombas (which are obviously weaker and easy to defeat) and him being a lot less competent at times. Due to being the butt of everyone's jokes, abuse, and frequently overshadowed by his older brother, Luigi is shown to be very bitter and insecure about himself; even SMG4 felt sorry for him for having to go through several misfortunes that come his way. Like everyone else, Luigi gets very annoyed and frustrated with Mario's idiocy and had to take up several jobs to pay for all kinds of damage Mario causes. Being the kinder person he is, Luigi is not without his limits, should he be pushed past them, he can get really mad unrelentingly and will fight back and will actually put his foot down with the offending person. He calms down pretty quickly and returns to his normal self afterwards. In spite of his flaws, Luigi cares a great deal about his friends and he is willing to sacrifice himself to protect his friends under extreme circumstances. There are times when he gets along just fine with Mario (when he is sober) and several others in and outside the main cast. Gallery File:Luigi_(SMG4).png Trivia *Luigi's Death Stare showed itself famously more than once when he faces his enemies. *While having several comical moments, Luigi does receive some sympathy from viewers, due to being stuck with everyone mistreating him and almost always suffers a ton when something terrible happens. *Another running gag is that Luigi tends to celebrate apparent victories too early which results in another bad incidence happening suddenly to either him or his friends, whether the enemy turns out to be alive when they were thought to be killed, etc. Category:SMG4 Heroes Category:Male Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Outright Category:Scapegoat Category:Related to Villain Category:Cowards Category:Victims Category:Tragic Category:Rivals Category:Unwanted Category:Martyrs Category:Insecure Category:Pacifists Category:Paranoid Category:Poor Judges Of Character Category:Suicidal Category:In Love Category:Dimwits Category:Inept Category:Animal Kindness Category:Weaklings Category:Male Damsels Category:Nurturer Category:Sidekicks Category:Fighter Category:Falsely Accused Category:Pessimists Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Sympathetic Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of A Villain Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wrathful Category:Dreaded Category:Selfless Category:LGBT Category:Loyal Category:On & Off Category:Voice of Reason Category:Anti-Hero Category:Merciful